Jim and I
by DarkAngelFromMercury
Summary: I don’t own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. It follows the movie with difference. Please let me know if i get anything wrong. Paring D/A J/Oc.
1. Part I: Introduction

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 1: Part 1: Introduction

James is Six years old at start

On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ship with their cargoes of Arcturian Sora Crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were perused by…pirates! And the most fear of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian Zap-wing overtaking its prey,

"James Pleiades Hawkins, I thought you were asleep over an hour ago," walks in his mother.

"Mom I was just getting to the best part … please" James says as he hugs the book to his chest.

"Ooh can those eyes get any bigger" she walks up to him, "Scootch over" she climbs onto the bed.

James opens the book:

Candarian Zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in, out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils ... vanished ... without a trace.

"Ooh" says both of them.

Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted, that it remains hidden, somewhere, at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond the imagination... The loot, of a thousand worlds: Treasure Planet.

"Ok" says Sarah as James closes the book "blow your nose".

"How do you think Captain Flint did it mom" he says as he climbs on his headboard "how'd he swoop in out of nowhere" he says as he jumps onto his bed, his mother tries to catch him "and vanish without a trace" he says as he crawls under part of his blanket.

"I have no idea" she says as she inches closer to him "come here you . . . you . . . li" she grabs him pulling up his shin she says "I'm gonna get it I'm gonna" she blows on his stomach as he laughs. "Ok now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep" she says as she places him in bed under his blankets.

"You think someone will ever find Treasure Planet?" he asks as she digs under his pillow for a toy.

"Sweetheart I think it's more like a legend" she answers as she looks at the toy.

Leaning down to put it on the night stand he says "I know it's real".

"You win its real" she says as she kisses him on the forehead.

"Nighty Night mom" he says as he curls up.

"Nighty Night Sweetheart" she says as she walks to the door "I love you".

"Love you too" he whispers as his mom shuts the door.

"There are nights, when the winds of the Etherium so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom made one spirit soar."

12 years later

Jim soars up into the clouds above a canyon, as he gets high enough he steps back pressing a button that pulls his sails in. He goes a little higher, before dosing his eyes and he starts to fall doing all kinds of flips until he almost reaches the ground. The sail comes back up, he yells out in excitement as he goes toward a restricted zone. Knocking down the yellow bar he flies right in, doing a grinder before he jumps off and heads for a dirt grinder that's spinning.

"Come on."

He heads for it putting his sail down, he dives in spinning himself. Coming oat his sail comes back up and rides into the air. Only to hear police sirens as two cops come up.

He rolls his eyes sighing "oh great".

Benbow Inn

"Mrs. Hawkins" comes a customer's voice as Sarah picks up a tray full of food.

"I know refill on the purp juice coming right op Mrs. Dunwitty. There we go that's four powdered spheroids, two lunar eclipses and it's a big bowl of zorellian jelly worms for the big boy" Sarah says as she places down some food for her customers.

"Awesome" says the boy as he starts to eat.

"Enjoy" Sarah says walking over to Delbert.

"Sorry Delbert it's been a mad house here all morning" Sarah sighs as she places his food in front of him

"No problem Sarah. Ah my Alpoian chowder with the extra solara seed Mmm yum" he says as he places down his book to eat.

He takes up his napkin tucking it in as a little girl peers up at him.

"Hello, what brings yon here, curious little … one" he picks op a spoon to pick up some food to eat

"Go away, are your parents around what's the matter cat got your tongue yaah" the little one had stuck out her tongue and ate his food.

"Oh it's so adorable at that age" sighs Sarah.

"Ah yes deplorable ... ah ... adorable, speaking of which how's Jim doing?" he asks as he places his spoon down.

"Much better" starts Sarah as she places some plates down and to pick up some more. "I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but 1 really think he's starting to turn the corner"

The door bangs open, showing two police robots and Jim. "Mrs. Hawkins."

"Jim" she gasps dropping the plates she had in her hands.

"Ooh wrong turn" states Delbert covering his lace.

"Ok thanks for me lifts guys" Jim says as he starts to walk away.

"Not so fast, we apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle under a restricted area. Moving violation 904 section 1 5 paragraph urn" states the police.

"Six" says Jim

"Thank you" states the police.

"Don't mention it" sighs Jim rubbing his check.

"Jim" gasps Sarah.

"As you're aware ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation" state the police.

"Yes, yes ... No I understand ... urn ... but ... am ... could just" stutters out Sarah.

"Pardon me officers um if I might interject I'm the noted astrophysicist, Dr. Delbert Doppler perhaps you've heard of me ... no... I have a clipping" says Delbert.

"Are you the boy's father?" asks the officer's.

"No, good heavens no," stutters out Delbert and Sarah at the same time.

"Ewe he's just an old friend of the family" laughs Sarah nervously.

"Back off sir" intrudes the officers into Delbert's face.

"Thank you Delbert I will take it from here" States Sarah pushing Delbert the other way.

"Well Sarah if you insist, don't ever let me do mat again" he says walking back to his seat.

"Do to repealed violation of statue 15 C we have impounded his vehicle, anymore slip ups will result in to a one way ticket tojuvenile hall, a kiddies hoosegow, the slammo that's final" states the officer letting go of Jim.

"Thank you Officer's, it won't happen again" Sarah says the last part to Jim.

"We see tins kind all the time ma'am wrong choices, dead aiders, losers, you take care now, let's motor" the officers say the last part as they leave.

Sarah turns to look at her customers who go back to what they had been doing.

"Jim I have had it, do you want to go to juvenile hall is that it" she says to Jim as he starts to pick up some left over plates. "Jim, Jim look at me. It's hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself with you" she says to him.

"Mom it's no big deal, there was nobody around, those cops just won't get off my" Jim starts to say but Sarah gives him a stern look that cuts him off "forget it" he finishes turning around.

"Mrs. Hawkins my juice" comes out Dunwitty's voice.

"Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwitty. Jim I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future" Sarah says as she walks away.

"Yeah what future" says Jim as he goes into the kitchen.

Later that evening Jim is on the roof, tossing some small pebbles off, as it thunders and lightening out. He over hears Sarah and Delbert talking for a little while and this is what he over hears:

"I don't know how you manage it Sarah, trying to run a business while raising a felon like … felon … fellow … fellow like Jim" says Delbert.

"Managing it, I'm at the end of my rope, ever since his father left, well Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is, he built his first solar surfer when he was eight. And yet he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know Delbert, I've tried everything" says Sarah to Delbert.

A noise comes out of nowhere as a ship comes for a crash landing. Jim jumps off of the roof, running up to the ship. As he runs down he yells out "Hey mister, Mister your ok in there, right?"

WEEEEE Well that took a lot of patience to get that down, now for part two of introductions to come. Review this for me; it's my first fic in Treasure Planet at least.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	2. Part 2: Introduction

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 2: Part 2: Introductions

Character starts out at age six.

On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ship with their cargoes of Arcturian Sora Crystals, felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were perused by…pirates! And the most fear of all these pirates was the notorious

Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian Zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in, out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils ... vanished ... without a trace. Flint's secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted, that it remains hidden, somewhere, at the farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond the imagination... The loot, of a thousand worlds:

Treasure Planet

A young boy shuts the book, looking out at the stars on this cold night on earth, his parents are dead and he lives in an orphanage. Yet he wishes to be anywhere but here at this time, so he makes a wish on a star for something to come and take him away from here.

Just as he made the wish a ship came crashing down in the yard, he jumps out of his window running up to the ship. He pulls out what looks to him like a lizard and he covers the ship up so no one can tell what it is. He brings this lizard like creature to his hiding place to heal.

The Next Day

The young boy can be found working on the ship that had landed the night before, wishing to know everything about this machine because there are controls that he has never seen in his life. The lizard wakes up, he eats the food that's there for him to eat, while watching this boy try and fix his ship.

The young boy has fixed up the outside of the ship and goes inside to see if it runs now that he's done a few fixings. The ship starts up but doesn't stay on, for it quits and falls to floor in a crashing manner. The boy gets out opening a panel, this time looking a bit deeper in; he finds something that is broken.

Realizing that he's seen this part in an old vehicle that doesn't run now, he runs off to get the part. The lizard gets up to inspect the ship, to see if the boy fixed it at all and to his surprise it is fixed so far. Chuckling he watches as the boy comes back in with this part and attaches it onto the other part.

Once again he closes the door to get inside the ship, only to see the lizard like man already inside. The manlike thing turns the ship on and this time the ship does not quit the boy smiles at the manlike thing, happy to have fixed the ship.

"What's your name lad?" asks the manlike thing.

"The names Marius Sons sir, what's your name and no offense but what are you?" answers and asks the boy.

"I'm Billy Bones and I'm a Salamander, nice work on my ship here, even though I don't think you've ever seen anything like this here on planet Earth" answers the manlike thing getting out of his ship.

"Sir, you should get back to bed, I'll bring lunch when it is time, but for now I've got to go. You'll be safe in here, I'll be back" smiles Marius walking out of the small den and out into the yard.

The young boy goes back inside to get his school lesson; the orphanage provides an education for all the children who live there. He passes through the day not really caring about his classes at the moment, why he's seen an alien. He grabs an extra lunch saying he is very hunger today and heads outside to his little hiding place, knowing Billy will be there.

He goes in to see the salamander looking at something in his hand, not wanting to intrude on him, walking to the table putting the food down. He leans back in a chair opening his food up and starts to eat, even though he's curious about the object.

"I'll be leaving after dark, can't stay in one place to long or else they'll find me" says Billy getting up to eat at the table.

"It's cool, I'm used to this kind of thing, people meet and people part, nothing big" smiles Marius before he takes a drink.

"Where is your parent's young lad?" asks Billy as he finishes eating.

"Let's see they are both dead, I live in an orphanage since I was a baby, so I never knew my parents" shrugs Marius standing up; he walks up to the ship looking it over.

"Do you have any attachments to this place on earth?" asks Billy as he goes to stand next to Marius.

"Nah, I rather just leave like you but I'm too young to be on the streets on my own" Marius answers as he gets into the ship to get a feel for the controls because it may be his last to see an outside ship like this again.

"How about coming with me, you could repair my ship when it gets damaged" suggest Billy looking down at the boy with wonder in his eyes.

"I'd love that" smiles Marius looking up at the salamander.

That Night

The two get inside the ship, Marius watches Billy start up the ship and what buttons he pushes to make it fly into the sky. Marius watches as the stars come closer and closer until they reach outer space, looking at the moon he sighs. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he could almost touch the stars until now that is.

The two pass by the moon soon, knowing he's going to have the time of his life with Billy, he falls asleep knowing each day will be a new adventure. In his dream he sees the universe through his eyes for the first time ever and he can't wait to see more.

12 years later

Marius slides out from under the ship, the two made a pit stop to fix up the ship with pirates on their trail. He gets into the ship as Billy starts up the ship again, wants to leave as soon as possible so not to get caught. They blast off of the planet the two head for Montressor Planet to see if they can lose the pirates there instead.

The computer buzzes out that a ship is hot on their tail; Billy tries to keep clear from getting shot at by the laser cannons on the other ship. Marius turns around getting out their gun to start shooting back at them; he realizes the gun needs to be fixed. So instead of firing the gun he takes out his tools and starts to fix up the gun so he can finally start shooting back at them.

The computer says the planet is coming up, but for Marius not fast enough, he needs more time. Even if they don't have the time he's got to make it, a laser shot right through the ship messing up the speed control. The computer finally tells them what's wrong, saying: SHIP HAS BEEN HIT, SPEEDING UP, Billy tires to slow the ship down, not wanting to crash on the planet and give them what they want.

"Marius lad, have you got the gun up and operational yet, we need to get out of this mess soon" yells back Billy because of the alarm that keeps saying GOING TO CRASH LAND.

"Yeah I just did, don't worry I'm starting to shoot back right now" Marius pushes the button shooting back at the enemy ship now.

"Let's hope to land nicely" jokes out Billy.

"That is if an old timer like you can handle it" jokes back Marius.

The two falls quiet again each doing what they have to keep themselves alive longer right now. Marius barely moves out of the way as a laser shoots right through the ship, hitting Billy in the back. Marius yells out shit, catching the controls trying to remember how to make it work or at least steer it some.

He pushes in some coordinates of someplace on the planet, the computer on board takes over so Marius can check on Billy. Seeing he is hurt badly, Marius no knows he won't live very long, just long enough to take landing and hiding into account.

As Marius tires to get a nice grip on what's going on around him as another shot goes through the ship. Marius is tossed from one side of the ship to the other; he pulls himself up trying to get a hold on himself at the same time. He runs back to the control panel to see if he can fire lasers at the enemy behind them, noticing for the first time an old cannon ball shot.

He fines a cannon ball putting it in and shooting it at the enemy, hoping to hit the target at the same time. Marius tries to take up the laser gun again only to find Billy at the helm firing like crazy at the enemy ship.

This time making some kind of damage to their ship instead, trying to keep his cool Marius takes out his tools and starts to work on the speed knowing if they can slow down a little they'd have a better chance of hitting the enemy. He knows this, so he crawls under the ships panel and starts his work right away, doing this for so long he soon has everything else working up to speed except that control's speed.

He gets up he goes into the back of the ship, opening up a side panel he starts to work on that side now. He works as fast as he can, considering the ships being shot to hell and rocking back and forth on him. A shot hit's the main sail making the sip go into a nose dive for the planet below them, working harder he finally gets it to work.

Suddenly slowing the ship down some, it jerks him back into a metal bar, his head hitting the bar really hard, and losing consciousness. He comes back a minute later to see Billy in front of him, knowing that a laser shot must have gone towards him. He gets up to check up on Billy, growling out at the blood, he takes his seat at the laser gun and starts to shoot back at them.

With each shot from the enemy more of the ship stops working, even though he can't really hear anything else, thanks to the alarm that's still blaring in his ear. The enemy stops firing for a little while letting him catch his breath; he starts working again on the control panel.

"Billy wake up man, I need you at the moment, and we're almost to the place where your friend's son lives. Come on you old man, wake the hell up, will ya" shouts out Marius.

"Marius shut the hell up and fix the sail, then get us to the Benbow Inn" growls out Billy getting up.

"Aye, Aye Captain" shouts Marius as he starts to work on getting the sail to go back up, long enough to get them to the inn.

He works as hard as he can, finally the sail straightens up, Marius jumps to the control panel, punching in the Benbow Inn's name. The ship starts to head out that way immediately, Marius looks out the back way to see that the enemy ship is not in sight at the moment. Glad for a little break from working on the ship, Marius sits down to relax for a little bit, he picks up his tools.

He puts them away safely in his jacket, that way if they do crash land, he'll be able to keep all of his tools. The ship shakes again as it starts to descend in a bad way to the ground, grabbing onto something and Billy.

Marius waits for the ship to land, rattling as it starts to lose more power, and the ship comes down, picking up some speed. He sighs knowing they must be near the Benbow Inn but not there yet, so Marius gets up trying to get Billy back up again. He finds the chest that he's never seen Billy without, he bends down picking it up he puts it into Billy's hands.

He knows that something in there is valuable enough to risk his life for; he keeps his eyes on the lookout. He sighs as the ship starts to descend even more this time at a rapid state, knowing they are there.

"Hey old man, wake up. We're at the Benbow Inn, just about to land. Come on wake up, will ya, already" growls out Marius trying to keep his cool at the moment, he needs some real sleep right now.

"I'm up, care to land us Lad" smiles Billy to Marius.

Marius nods his head taking control panel; he puts on the brakes to slow the ship down some. He makes to land on a landing dock, not too far from the Benbow Inn, going by he sees a boy his age look up at the ship. Good help, right away, is just what they need in order to survive this little ordeal, he lands not to lightly on the dock.

He helps Billy get up leading him to the door, it may be a small ship, but damn when you've got an injured person it seems a lot bigger. He hears a pounding on the door and a muffled yelling about being alright in here; Marius goes to open the door.

Well, that is down, now onto the third chapter. Please review for me on this, thanks a whole bunch.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	3. The Warning and Their Quest

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 3: The Warning and Their Quest

Marius' point of view

The door opens as Billy and I come out coughing because of the smoke. Billy grabs the shirt of the boy in front of us, pulling him closer.

"He's a coming, can you here'em. Those gears and gyros clicking and whirling like the devil himself" says Billy.

"Hit your head their pretty hard, didn't cha" states the boy rubbing his temple.

Billy goes for his chest in my hands taking it. "He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cut throats. But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones cold dead fingers before I argh" starts Billy before dropping the chest to the ground coughing.

I go up to Billy, "Help me, get him someplace safe," I shout to Jim.

"Oh my, duh come on give me your arm, that's it" states Jim helping me carry Billy away from the ship.

It starts to rain outside "Good lads" states Billy.

"Mom's going to love this" states Jim.

Third Point of View

Inside of the Benbow Inn, Sarah changes the window blinds to something nice as Delbert gets ready to leave.

"Thanks for listening Delbert (sigh) it helps" Sarah sits down.

"It's going to be ok, you'll see" says Delbert at her side turning away.

"I keep dreaming one day I'll open that door, and there he'll be just the way he was. Smiling happy little boy holding a new pet and begging me to let him keep it" states Sarah as pictures of her son flash by on her necklace.

Delbert opens the door and there Jim, Marius, and Billy are in the door way.

Marius' point of view

"James Pleiades Hawkins" gasps a women getting up.

"Mom he's hurt…bad" states James putting him down.

"Me chest lads" James and I push it over to Billy.

"He'll be coming soon" starts out Billy pushing in the code, "can't let them find this" he says taking out a small round thing.

"Whose coming?" asks James.

Billy pulls him close, "The cyborg, beware the cyborg" breaths out Billy before he hands off the round thing to James, as he dies.

The noise from a ship can be heard outside coming down, all look up toward the noise. James pockets the round thin; we both get up to look outside, seeing pirates coming toward the place.

"Quick we've got to go" we shout at the same time.

James grabs his mother, running up the stairs, I am right behind him. A laser breaks some of the door and the man starts coming.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one" he says running up the stairs.

He likes to be called Jim, huh. I think as the man opens a window calling out: "Delilah, Delilah, stay don't move"

Jim and I hear the pirates trashing the place a voice calls out "find it" and the pirates start to run up the stairs.

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm an expert in the physical laws of science, on the count of three one" starts the man after he gets Sarah, I'm guessing, up onto the ledge with him.

"Three" Jim and I say at the same time, pushing the two out of window, as we jump out of the window right after the first two.

The man Delbert grabs the reins as the cover comes up around us.

"Delilah go, that's it, that's it go" says Delbert as the thing pulls them away from the Benbow Inn.

Sarah looks back at her inn, she sits down putting her head in her hand. Jim pulls out the round thing and uncovers it, we both look at it.

At Delbert's House:

"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggard pirates fled without a trace" starts Delbert as Jim puts a blanket around his mother's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground" continues Delbert as Jim goes to pick up the device.

'Well certainly a lot of trouble for that odd little sphere those markings baffle me" continues Delbert as Jim starts to mess with it.

"Unlike anything I've encountered even with vast experience and superior intellect. It would take me years to unlock its" Jim messes with it some more until it clicks and starts to glow.

Lots of small intelligent pixels come out and form a map all around us.

"Hey" gasps out Delbert as something comes out looking like a map.

"Why it's a map" Delbert says as he walks into the middle of it.

Sarah stands up.

"Wait, wait, wait this is us the Planet Montressor" Delbert touches it and everything starts to move.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud, the Coral Galaxy, that's the Cygnus Cross, and that's the Kerian Abyss, wait what's this, what's this, why it's …it's" stutters out Delbert.

"Treasure Planet" states Jim and I at the same time.

"No," gasps out Delbert.

"That's Treasure Planet" repeats Jim.

"Flint's Trove, the loot of a thousand worlds, do you know what this means?" asks Delbert.

"It means all that Treasure is a boat ride away" I say.

Jim smiles at Marius.

"Whoever brings it back could hold an eternal place a top the pantheon of explorers, he be able to experience" gasps out Delbert, the map disappears "oh what just happened?" he asks looking around.

I laugh as Jim goes to his mother.

"Mom, this is it, the answer to all our problems" Jim says.

"Jim there is absolutely no way" Sarah starts to say.

"Don't you remember all those stories" Jim interrupts.

"That's all they were stories" she shoots back.

"With that Treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over" Jim shoots back at her.

"Well this is its just, oh my, Delbert would you please explain how ridiculous this is" she turns to Delbert.

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone" he puts out.

"Now at last we hear some sense" she says.

"That's why I'm going with you" Delbert says as he starts to gather his things.

"Delbert" she exclaims.

Jim and I look at Delbert, happily.

"I'll use my life savings to finance an expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew" he says running around as he gathers some of his things.

"You're not serious" Sarah tries to say.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming go Delbert, go Delbert, go" he starts dancing.

"Ok, ok you're all three grounded" she interrupts.

"Mom look, I know that I keep messing everything up, and I know that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you, I'm gonna set things right" Jim points out.

"Sarah um, if I may" Delbert says.

"Do you think she'll let us go?" I ask Jim.

"I don't know if Delbert can talk her into it, but maybe we will go" Jim answers hopefully.

We listen to the two talk, to see what is going on.

"You've said yourself you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space" Delbert points out.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because you really want to go" points out Sarah.

"I really, really, really, really want to go and it's the right thing" Delbert says.

"Jim I don't want to lose you" Sarah says to Jim, as Jim grabs her hand.

"Mom you won't, I'll make you proud" he says.

"Well, ah, here we are, we'll begin preparations at once. Jim and Marius my boys, soon we'll be off to the Space Port" states Delbert looking up at the Space Port.

A couple days later on the Space Port:

Jim and I come off a ship looking around.

"Jim, oh Marius, wait for me" says Delbert coming out of the ship in a yellow suit.

"Well Marius this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know each other, you know what they say familiarity breeds um, well contempt, but in our case" states Delbert.

"Look let's just find the ship, ok" puts out Jim as we walk away.

"Second berth on your right" says the robot on the latter.

"You can't miss it" says the man holding the latter.

"Hey thanks" I say as we walk away.

"It's the suit isn't, I should of never listened to that pushy two headed sales women, this one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do, I get so flustered, oh" speaks Delbert following us from behind.

Jim and I stare up at the ship in front of us.

"Oh, Jim, Marius this is our ship. The R.L.S. Legacy" says Delbert.

"Whoa" says Jim.

"Whoa is right" says Marius.

Next chapter is four, so please review for me. And remember I am only adding Marius into the picture, and once I'm down with this part. Jim and I two will be coming out, at the Academy for those two, weeee.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	4. The RLS Legacy and John Silver

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 4: The R.L.S. Legacy and John Silver

"Stow those casks forward, heave together now" shouts a man.

"How cool is this" states Jim.

"Cool" I state as well.

Jim runs into someone, "Sorry about that I didn't mean" starts Jim.

The slug starts to make strange noise as Delbert comes up. "Oh, allow me to handle this" says Delbert, making noises the slug responds.

"I'm fluent in Flatula, I took two easy of it in high school" says Delbert.

"Flatula" says Jim.

"Cool" I say.

"Good morning Captain, everything in ship shape?" asks Delbert as he walks up to a man.

"Ship shape it is sir, but I'm not the captain, the captain's aloft" says the brick man.

A female cat jumps and grabs a piece of rope, to swing herself around in a 360 as she lands on a part of the main mass. Jumping again she grabs another rope, twirling herself around she lands on the deck. Jim, Delbert, and myself stare at her in awe.

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on, can you get nothing wrong" she says walking past the brick man.

"You flatter me, captain" Arrow says taking off his hat as she walks up to Delbert.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler I presume" she says.

"Yes" answers Delbert.

"Hello, can you hear me" she says as she raps the top of his suit.

"Yes I can, stop that banging" says Delbert.

"If I may Doctor, this works so much better when, this is right way up and plugged in" she says as she turns a knob right and plugs it in. "Lovely, there you go" she finishes.

"If you don't mind I can do my own plugging" Delbert says as he takes off his helmet and unplugs himself.

"I'm Captain Amelia, had a late of a few run-ins with the Protean Armada, nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first office Mr. Arrow, sterling, top, dependable, honest, brave and true" Amelia says.

"Oh please captain" says Arrow modestly.

"Oh, Shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it" speaks Amelia.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce to you Jim Hawkins and Marius Sons. Marius and Jim you see are the boys who found the Treasure" starts Delbert only to be cut off.

"Doctor please" cuts off Amelia by grabbing Delbert mouth, "I'd like a word with you in my state room" Amelia continues.

All five go to Amelia's state room, she locks the door.

"Doctor to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic! And I mean that in a very caring way" states Amelia walking around her state room.

"Imbecilic did you say, foolishness I'll" starts Delbert.

"May I see the map please?" she asks.

Jim and I look at Delbert, and he nods his approval to us.

"Here" I say as Jim pulls it out and tosses it to Amelia, she catches it.

"Hmm, fascinating, Mr. Hawkins and Mr. Sons in the future you will address me as captain or ma'am is that clear" she says as she puts the map away.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Sons" she puts out.

"Yes ma'am" says Jim.

"Yes captain" says Marius.

"That'll do" states Amelia as she locks the door, "gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use, and Doctor again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer" she finishes.

"Captain I can assure you I" starts Delbert.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I don't much care for this crew _you_ hired, they're how did I describe them Arrow, I said something rather good this morning before coffee" she interrupts.

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots ma'am" puts forward Arrow.

"There you go poetry" she smiles.

"Now see here," Delbert leans on her desk.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake the whole shebang but I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow please escort these three neophytes down to the gallery straight away, young Hawkins and Sons will be working for our cook Mr. Silver" Amelia orders.

"Wha…what the cook" speaks Jim and I at the same time.

"That woman that feline, who'd she think is working for whom" huff Delbert.

"It's our map and she has us busting tables" says Jim.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain, there's no finer office in this or any other galaxy" comes Arrow as we descend into the galley toward the kitchen half, "Mr. Silver."

"Why Mr. Arrow sir, brining such fine looking distinguish gents to my galley, had I know I'd tucked in my shirt" the cook says walking up to us, as Jim and I look at him.

"Oh, a cyborg" gasps Jim as I nod.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage" says Arrow as Delbert steps forward.

"Love the outfit Doc." says Silver looking Delbert over.

"Well, thank you, um love the eye, um these two young lads are Jim Hawkins and Marius Sons" speaks Delbert pushing us forward.

"Jimbo, Mars" says Silver sticking out his hand, we eye him. "Aw now don't be too put off by this hunk of hard ware" Silver states cutting some food up, "Whoa" he fakes his hand being cut off. "These gears have been tough getting used to but they come in handy from time to time" he fries the food then tastes it.

"Here now, have a taste of me famous Bonzabeast stew" says Silver handing three bowls to one to each of us.

"Delightfully tangy yet robust" speaks Delbert eating it.

"Old family recipe, in fact that's a part of the old family" laughs Silver as he takes an eye out of Delbert's bowl.

"I'm just kidding Doc. I've got it in my age a kidder, go on Jim, Marius have a swing" says Silver going around us.

The spoon eats the food from Jim's bowl as Silver says "Morph, you jiggle headed blob of mischief, so that's where you were hiding."

"Whoa what is that thing" asks Jim as it rubs itself up against our cheeks.

"What is that thing" repeats the Morph as it turns into me.

"He's a Morph, I rescued the little shape shifter on Proteus One, took a shine to me, we've been together ever since" states Silver.

A whistle is heard.

"We're about to get under way, would you like to observe the launch Doctor?" asks Arrow.

"Would I, does an active golactic nucleus have superluminal jets" answers the Doctor, "I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins, and Mr. Sons will stay here in you charge Mr. Silver" says Arrow as he stops the two of us from going up top.

"I beggen your pardon sir but uh" states Silver.

"Captains orders see to it that the new cabin boy's are kept busy" states Arrow.

"But," stutters out Silver, Jim, and I.

"So captains put yous with me," we walk around each other.

"Yeah" starts Jim.

"Whatever" I finish.

"Who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain" struts out Silver.

"Yeah, you know…these purps…they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?" asks Jim as he grabs a purp to eat.

"Can't say's I have Jimbo" answers Silver as he continues to cook.

"Come to think of it just before we left, we met this old guy he was kinder looking for an old cyborg friend of his" I state while Jim eats the purp.

"Is that so" puts out Silver while cooking.

"Oh yeah, what was that old salamanders name? Oh, yeah, Bones, Billy Bones?" finishes Jim.

"Bones? Bones? Mm-mmm tain't ringing any bells, must have been a different cyborg, there's a slew of cyborg's roamin' this part" says Silver coming over to wear Jim and I are sitting.

"Prepare to cast off" comes Arrow's voice from up top.

"Eh, off with you lads, and watch the launch, there'll be plenty work awaiting you afterwards" says Silver pushing us out of galley.

Normal Point of View

"We best be keeping a sharp eye one these two, eh Morph? We wouldn't want them straying into things they shouldn't" says Silver as he feeds Morph.

Well the next chapter is chapter 5. Review and read the next chapter please.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	5. Setting Sail and a Mutiny in the Making

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 5: Setting Sail and a Mutiny in the Making

Third Person's Point of View

"We're all clear, Captain!" yells Mr. Onus from the birds nest.

"Well my friend, are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" asks Amelia as she stands on the brig.

"My pleasure Captain, all hands to station, smartly now" shouts Arrow.

"Come on, you scurry scum! I'll race you" shouts one crew member.

The crew goes about to their stations.

"Loose all solar sails" shouts Mr. Arrow.

The crew crawls up to the sails and releases the solar sails and the ship starts to move up into the sky.

"Come on," says one crew member bumps into Marius.

"Heave up the braces, brace up" shouts Mr. Arrow.

The ship moves up higher in the air.

"Mr. Zoff engage artificial gravity" states Amelia.

Mr. Zoff salutes the captain and bushes down on the switch to the gravity turbine as Amelia told him to do, so the gravity turns on and keeps us on the ship.

"South by South West Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0" continues Amelia to command to Mr. Turnbuckle.

"Aye Captain, 2-1-0-0" repeats Mr. Turnbuckle as he turns the wheel.

"Full speed Mr. Arrow, if you please" commands Amelia.

"Take her away" shouts Mr. Arrow into the communications tube.

"Brace yourself Doctor" says Amelia

"Brace yourself" repeats Delbert snidely.

The ship suddenly blast off, as Jim and Marius swing out to see.

"Whoa" says Jim as he sees the big animals.

Marius just smiles at Jim.

"Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus" says Delbert pulling out a camera while he is on the left observation port, "Smile."

"Uh, Doctor, I would stand clear--" starts Amelia, as Delbert gets squirted on with goop, "ha."

"Ah, 'tis a grand day for sailing, Captain…and look at you, you're as trim and as bonny as a sloop…with new sails and a fresh coat of paint" says Silver as he bows.

"You can keep that kind of flim-flammery…for you spaceport floozies, Silver" speaks Amelia back at him.

"Spaceport floozies, spaceport floozies" states Morph in the captain's form, afterwards Silver captures Morph into his hat on his head.

"You cut me to the quick, Captain. I speaks nothing but me heart at all times" speaks Silver, rounding on the captain.

"Nothing but me heart" repeats Morph.

"And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boys… aimlessly footling about in those shrouds" asks Amelia.

"Yep, it—oh… A momentary aberration, cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo! Mars! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet" starts Silver. "Say hello to Mr. Mop, Mr. Broom and Mrs. Bucket" Silver says the last part to Jim and Marius as he tosses the mop and bucket to Jim and the broom to Marius.

Marius' Point of View

"Yippie" says Jim ad I laugh.

Later That Night

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop" sprouts out Jim as a guy walks through pushing me into Jim.

"Watch it, twerp" says the guy who pushed me, as he walks away.

Jim and I turn around and see a couple of crew members talking in low voices, before one spots us and lets the other know.

"What are you guys looking at, weirdo's?" says one as he jumps off of one.

"Yeah, weirdo" says another one.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business" states MR. Scroop as he comes down from the shrouds.

"Why? Got something to hide, bright eyes?" asks Jim.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well" says Mr. Scroop as he picks up Jim.

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine" says Jim as he struggles to get away.

"Why, you impudent little--" starts Scroop as he pushes Jim up against the main mass up high in the air.

"Let him go" I say trying to reach for Jim but Scroop swings his free arm at me, catching me across my face, and flinging me backwards.

The crew surrounds Jim and Scroop all talking at once.

"I said let him go" I shout again, only to be pushed out of the way.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" asks Scroop.

Silver grabs Scroop's arm, pulling it down with his cyber arm. "Mr. Scroop…you ever see what happens to a fresh purp…when you squeeze real hard" asks Silver twisting and squeezing Scroop's arm back.

Scroop drops Jim to the ground.

"What's all this then?" asks Mr. Arrow coming down to the crowd. "You know the rules. There will be no brawling on this ship" starts Arrow.

"Aye, aye, sir" says a crew member.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig…for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?" states Mr. Arrow.

Scroop looks at Silver and back to Arrow saying "Transparently."

Arrow walks away as the crew breaks up.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow sir, a tight ship is a happy sir" says Silver as the crew walks away.

"Jimbo, I gave you a job" says Silver.

"Hey, I was doing it until that bug thing" says Jim.

"Belay that! Now I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and done, Morph. Keep an eye on these pups and let me know if there will be any more distractions" says Silver walking away.

"Ok, aye-aye" says Morph becoming big eyes.

"Are you alright Marius, I mean that thing hit you pretty hard" asks Jim.

"Been better, but I've been worse. I'll live, and you" I answer turning to look at Jim.

"Fine, but Marius your face" says Jim walking up to me.

"This, it's a black and blue spot. It'll go away soon, don't worry I'll be fine" I reassure him as I get back to my job.

I watch as he returns to his job as well. I'm happy that he is concerned for me, I know I'm falling. I should try to stop myself because I shouldn't fall in love with a guy, who is most likely straight as can be.

Third Person's Point of View

Silver walks down inside where his crew is in the galley, sitting in the mess area.

"Excuse me" says Onus comes into the room.

"So we're all here then, fine. Now if you pardon my plain speaking gentleman. ARE YOU ALL STARK RAVING TOTALLY BLINKING DAFF? After all me finagling getting us hired as an upstanding crew, you all want to blow the whole mutant before it's time" Silver says to his crew as he almost takes someone's head off.

"Those boys were sniffing about" says Scroop.

Silver grabs Scroop by the neck.

"You just stick to the plan, you buy brained twit, as for the boys. I'll run them so ragged, they won't have time to think" says Silver as laughs.

Marius' Point of View

Morph is going around like a mop on the floor, as Jim stops moving the mop back and forth, Morph goes back to his real form. As he burps up bubbles, I walk over to the two as Jim and I laugh at Morph.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho" says Jim.

"Spider psycho, spider psycho" repeats Morph in Mr. Scroop's form.

"A little uglier" I say, Morph does so.

"Pretty close" says Jim laughing.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles, up here for an hour and the deck's still in one peace" says Silver dumping some stuffing over board.

Jim and I get back to work, trying to ignore him. As I don't want to talk to him and Jim most likely don't want to talk to him either.

"Um look, I uh, what you did, thanks" says Jim.

"Didn't your pap teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" asks Silver as he looks at both of us.

Jim looks away from Silver as I think about my own parents, at least he knew his father. Yet for a father to leave when you are young, it must have been hard on him.

"Your father's not the teaching sort" speaks Silver slowly.

"No, he was more the taking off and never coming back sort" says Jim as he sweeps.

I sigh as I sit down listening to them talk, I have no parents. I only had Billy Bones, and he wasn't even of my spieces. So that doesn't even count because he never taught me a thing as a parent.

"Oh, sorry lad" speaks Silver softly.

"Hey, no big deal, I'm doing just fine" huffs out Jim as he leans on the railing.

"And you lad?" asks Silver looking over at me.

"Dead, when I was a baby. Never knew either one" I answer turning away from him and Jim.

I don't want to see the look on their faces for the answer I just gave. Jim must feel bad because I didn't have any family at all. The orphanage where I grew up for a few years wasn't bad, just not what a child needs. That also means that a child doesn't need to be on the run from pirates most of his life either, my childhood wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either.

"I'm sorry lads, I really am" sighs Silver.

"I get around just fine, I don't need anybody" I state turning to look at Silver.

"Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you both in my charge. Like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep you out of trouble" states Silver looking at us both.

"What" we both shout out at the same time.

"From now on, I'm not letting either of you out of my sight" starts Silver.

"You can't do" starts Jim interrupting him.

"You two won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so" finishes Silver slamming his fist down on the railing.

"Don't do us any favors" I shout out looking at Silver.

"Oh you can be sure of that my lads, you can be sure of that" laughs Silver.

Well this is the end of Chapter five. Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, here comes chapter six, and not to mention the song. I Love the Song, and so read and review for me. Weeee another long chapter yay.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	6. I'm Still Here and a Star Gone Supernova

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 6: I'm Still Here and a Star Gone Supernova

Marius' Point of View

"Put some elbow into it" shouts Silver.

As Jim and I try to clean the bottom of the ship. Later we are peeling potatoes with Silver looking after us.

I am a question to the world

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say.

Silver tries to teach us how to tie knots up on the bow. We climb down after tying the knot, we slowly walk away.

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me

And I'll never be what you want

Me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?

Jim and I are scrubbing the floor as Silver walks up, Jim stands up. Silver hands him a bucket and goes back to scrubbing with me.

I'm a boy, no, I am a man

You can't take me and throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown

Yeah, you stand here on your own

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

Jim and I are on a sail. Now we're inside listening to Silver tell stories to his crew as Jim sips some coco. I just watch Jim, falling deeper for him.

And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change

Jim is cleaning the dishes as I put them away. Silver comes back with more of them and Jim sets right to work. I keep putting dishes away for Jim.

They're the ones that stay the same

They don't know me

But I'm still here

And you see the things they never see

Third Person's Point of View

Jim is sleeping on a clean dish as Marius sleeps next to Jim on the floor. Silver comes in seeing this, he smiles as he takes off his coat. He puts the coat on the two of them, waking them both up, to see his feet leaving.

All you wanted I could be

Now you know me

And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

Marius' Point of View

We are helping Silver get a boat ready to launch for him. Helping him untie the boat, we watch him as the boat sinks. He disappears from view, and I notice that Jim stops smiling. I sigh and look at him sadly.

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

They can't tell me who to be

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah, the world is still sleeping

While I keep on dreaming for me

And the words are just whispers and lies

That I'll never believe

Silver pops back up, waving for us to join him, and Jim smiles again. We both jump on board, Silver teaching Jim how to control it, but I've got a feeling he already knows how.

"Ahh" shouts Silver as we blast off.

Going into a comet, he makes the boat do some flips and we come out smiling and laughing. We head back to the ship after we get what we had needed in the first place.

And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel I belong

How can you say I never change?

They're the ones that stay the same

I'm the one now

Cause I'm still here

I'm the one cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

We start to dock the ship.

"You having a little trouble there?" asks Jim as we pull our part up further then Silver's.

"Oh get away from me, Jimbo if I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets as I walk by today" says Silver as he sit down in the long boat.

"Bowing in the streets" repeats Morph as he is Silver and sits down.

"I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home" speaks Jim sitting back against the boat. "But I'm going to change all that."

"Are you know, how so?" asks Silver as I watch on.

It seems that is all I do is watch the two talk to each other. I just don't know what to say most of the time because this is something I am not used to talking about what I feel or what I want out of life.

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different" answers Jim.

"Ooh sometimes, plans go astray" states Silver.

"Not this time huh?" I question because I know what it is he wants.

Silver picks up his cyborg leg, trying to tighten a bolt on it; morph sees what Silver is trying to do and changes into a wrench for him. "Ohh thank you Morph" speaks Silver.

"So uh, how'd that happen anyway?" I ask.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream" answers Silver.

"Was it worth it?" asks Jim.

"Heh, I'm hoping it is Jimbo, Mars. I most surely am" answers Silver sitting in between Jim and me. 

All three of us close our eyes to get some sleep, when a blast moves the entire ship.

"What the devil?" shouts out Silver as we come out from below deck.

"Good heavens the Star Pelusa, its gone Super Nova!" shouts Delbert.

"Evasive action Mr. Turnbuckle!" shouts Amelia running up.

"Aye-aye Captain" shouts back Mr. Turnbuckle.

"All hands fasten your lifelines" shouts Mr. Arrow.

Everyone runs to the center of the boat to the main mass, where the lifelines are, to tie themselves up safely.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails" commands Amelia.

"Secure all sails, reef them down men" shouts Arrow to the crew members.

Everyone starts up the shrouds, hurrying to tie down the solar sails. We go out to the bow sprit, Silver falls off but we catch his life line and pull him back onto the bow sprit.

"Whoa, thanks lad" sags Silver.

"Captain the star!" shouts Onus pointing to the star.

Third Person's Point of View

"It's devolving into a black hole" speaks Delbert.

"We're being pulled in! Ohh" says Mr. Turnbuckle losing the wheel.

"Oh, no you don't you--" shouts Amelia taking the wheel.

"Blast these waves they're so deucedly erratic" shouts Amelia.

"No captain, they're not erratic at all, there'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of all!" shouts out Delbert.

"Of course! Brilliant Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here" shouts back Amelia.

"All sails secured captain!" shouts Arrow from below the brig.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" shouts Amelia.

"Aye captain, you heard her men, unfurl those sails" yells Arrow.

"WHAT?" yells the first one.

"BUT WE JUST FINISHED" yells the second one.

"TYING THEM DOWN" yells the third one.

"MAKE UP YOUR BLOOMING MINDS" yells the first one.

They all climb back up.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Sons make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" yells Amelia.

"Aye-Aye Captain" Jim and Marius shouts back.

Everyone goes about their jobs.

"Lifelines secured captain" shouts Jim.

"Very good" shouts back Amelia.

The wave comes knocking off Mr. Arrow; Mr. Scroop cuts Mr. Arrow lifelines sending him into the black hole.

"Captain the last wave, here it comes" shouts Amelia.

"Hold on to your lifelines gents, it's going to be a bumpy ride" shouts Amelia.

Oh my god, they're going to die! Oh wait I don't know if that is true or not, oh well read and review. PLEASE!

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	7. A Star Gone Supernova, Getting in Too

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 7: A Star Gone Supernova, Getting in Too Deep, and Jim Hears the Truth

Marius' Point of View

The ship blasts out of the black whole, everyone starts to cheer about being out as Silver releases his hold on me and Jim. Morph looks a little shaken up, but it seems everyone.

"Captain that, on my goodness, that was, that was absolutely, that was the most," stutters out Delbert.

"Oh tish tosh, actually Doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful" says Amelia walking away.

"Well, thank you, thank you very much. Well I've had a lot of help to offer anatomically…amanamonically…as…astronomically" stutters out Delbert.

"Well, must congratulate you Mr. Silver. It seems your cabin boys did a bang up job with those life lines" says Amelia, as Silver playfully pushes Jim and me.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow, Mr. Arrow" calls out Amelia.

Scroop walks up to the front with a hat in his hands to the captain.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost, his life line was not secured" says Scroop as he hands Amelia Arrow's hat.

"NO, I checked them" puts out Jim "I…I did, I checked them all, they were secure."

"I checked before and after him, they were secure all right" I say glaring at Scroop, I think he has something to do with this.

"I swear" says Jim looking at the captain.

"Mr. Arrow was, ahem, fine spacer, finer than most of us would ever hope to be. But he knew the risks as do we all, resume your post, we carry on" says Amelia.

While I pat Jim on the back trying to give him some support as I continue to glare toward Mr. Scroop. Jim runs away, I sigh as I go after him. I find him hauled up on the shrouds.

"Jim if it's anyone's fault it's mine. Besides Mr. Scroop had to of had something to do with it, I'm sure of it" I say.

"I know but it's hard, I'm alone" says Jim.

I climb up, to sit next to him.

"No, never alone, you've got me" I say.

"You're just a friend" he shouts at me.

"What if I want to be more then friends, huh, did you ever think about me falling in love with you?" I ask as I jump down as Silver approaches.

"It weren't your fault ya know" speaks Silver. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss?"

"Look, don't you get it, I screwed up. I mean for two seconds I thought that maybe I could do something right, but argh, I just, just forget it, forget it" shouts out Jim until he sighs at the last part.

"Now, you listen to me James Hawkins, and you to Marius Sons. You've both got the makings of greatness in ya but you've got to take the helm and chart your own course, stick to it no matter the squalls. And when the times comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what your made of. Well I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day" says Silver.

Jim leans into him and I sigh walking away from the scene. It really looks like he really doesn't need me at the moment.

Third Person's Point of View

Silver looks a little out of place for a few seconds.

"There, there lad, it's alright Jimbo, it's all right. Now Jim, I um, best be getting back to me watch now. You best be getting some shut eye" speaks Silver.

Jim walks off and Morph comes up to Silver.

"Getting in too deep here Morphy, next thing ya know they'll be calling me soft" he says before walking off.

Scroop grins as he gets down from his hiding spot, grinning like a mad man that he is.

Marius' Point of View

I wake up early, before anyone else gets up, I head to the galley to get me something to eat, as I am eating a purp I hear some noise. I head back to the sleeping quarters, I watch as Jim gets up because Mr. Zoff farts in his face. I chuckle as Jim falls out of his hammock to put on his boots. Morph bounces out of his reach, as Jim chases him slowly at first.

"Morph" starts Jim. "Morph, knock it off, it's too early for this." Morph kicks him in the butt.

'Ow, Hey Morph" Jim raises his voice.

Morph sticks his tongue out at Jim, changing back into his original form. He picks up Jim's boot and takes off with it.

"Hey, come back here" yells Jim as he goes after them.

"Come back here" repeats Morph.

I run after them, only to duck and hide into the galley below Jim as he catches his boot. I hide in the kitchen part watching them both, have fun. I don't want to ruin it for him, Jim hasn't had that much fun since we started, but it seems he is starting to have fun alright.

"Gotcha Morph. That it's you little squid" says Jim as Morph had just squirted him with water.

"Little squid, squid, little squid, squid, squid, squid, squid" repeats Morph in the form of Jim's head as he bounces in and out of the holes. Jim is trying to hit him with his boot, I see Morph hide in the barrel that holds the rest of the purps. Jim comes hoping down the stairs into the galley as he puts his boots on, I see him looking around the place for Morph, going up to the barrel he looks into it.

"Ha busted" laughs Jim as he dives into the barrel.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting" says a voice.

"We are wanting to move" says another one.

"There's only four of them left" says another one.

"We don't move till we've got the treasure in hand" says Silver.

"I say we kill 'em all now" speaks Scroop's voice.

"I say what's to say, disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me you'll be joining him" shouts out Silver.

"Strong talk but I know otherwise" says Scroop.

"You got something to say Scroop?" asks Silver.

"It's those boys, me thinks you have a soft spot for them" says Scroop.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya. I care about one thing and one thing only, Flint's Trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of some nose wiping little whelps" says Silver.

"What was it now, oh you've got the makings of greatness in ya" says Scroop.

"Shut your yap, I cozied up to those kids, to keep them off our scent, but I ain't gone soft" says Silver being interrupted by a shout from up top.

"Land ho, there it is we find, find it" shouts Onus.

Third Person's Point of View

Silver looks out at the planet. "Where the devil's me glass" says Silver.

As the rest of the crew cheers out loud, they run around and yell at each other.

Marius' Point of View

I get out of my hiding place to catch up with Jim.

"Don't worry we'll make it, let's go warn the captain" I state from behind Jim as he get's out of the barrel.

"Where'd you, oh never mind, let's get out of here" says Jim as we run through the galley but we meet Jim coming down.

"Jimbo, Mars playing games are we" asks Silver.

"Yeah, yeah we're playing games" answers Jim.

"Oh, I see, well I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose" says Silver.

"Hmm, me too" says Jim as I stab him in the leg.

We both run off to get the captain, we shut the door as Silver yells out. "Right—o-ooh blast it all lads. Change in plans, we move now."

We hear them moving about outside, breaking things.

"Strike our colors, Mr. Onus" yells Silver.

Well another chapter done can't wait for the rest. It kills trying to copy the thing perfectly. Review for me please, I promise it will get better.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	8. Protecting the Map and BEN

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 8: Protecting the Map and B.E.N.

"Pirates on my ship, I'll see them all hanged. Doctor familiar with these?" asks Amelia as she tosses over a plasma pistol to Delbert.

"Oh, I've seen, well I've read" states Delbert as it fires. "No, no, no I'm not."

I look towards the door to see them burning their way through. Amelia tosses the map to Jim.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life" she says.

Morph grabs it flying around Jim grabs the map. "Morph give me that," Jim takes it from Morph.

"Mr. Sons defend Mr. Hawkins with your life" Amelia says as she tosses me a plasma pistol.

She shoots the floor, out so that we can escape. We run through the engine room, I smile at all the beautiful parts as the pirates chase us. We get to the mini ship launching room. Amelia pulls Delbert out of the way. "Thank you," she closes the door sealing it off with her gun.

"To the launch boats quickly" Amelia yells.

We run toward the boats as Amelia goes to the switch that will open the launch boat door, Jim, Delbert, and I jump into the boat. Amelia opens the hatch for us; she runs up and flips onto the boat, picking up her gun. I try to stop Morph from taking the map out of Jim's pocket.

"Morph no" Jim and I shout as we try to grab the map back from him.

Jim jumps off the boat, as the door busts open and the pirates come in firing at us.

"Chew on this, you puss filled boils" shouts Amelia while she shoots back at the pirates.

Delbert shoots the air conditioner off of the ship; it falls through the walk way taking some pirates with it.

"Did you actually aim for that?" asks Amelia pointing with her gun.

"You know, actually I did" he answers as Amelia pulls him down to miss a fire shot at him.

I turn to watch as Jim is still chasing Morph to get the map from the small blob. I see Silver pull up the hatch to close the door smiling.

"Oh, blast it" Amelia says, "Doctor when I say now shout out the forward cable, I'll take this one."

"Morph here, Morph" calls Jim.

"Jim look out" I call toward him.

"Morph, Morph come here" calls out Silver.

"Morph, Morph, bring it here Morph" calls out Jim to Morph.

Both calling back and forth toward Morph, he gets confused so he dives into some ropes. Jim grabs the map before Silver can and runs back to the long boat.

"Now" Amelia says as both of them shoot.

The boat starts to fall down as Jim jumps down toward the boat. I grab one hand as I try to pull him up.

"Jim" says Delbert coming to help me pull him up to safely.

Amelia pulls the sails out "parameters met, hydraulics engaged" says Amelia as the boat blasts off.

"Captain, laser ball at Twelve O'clock" says Delbert.

She grabs the wheel, trying to get us out of fire but it hits sending an explosion throughout the boat. I jump behind Amelia before the explosion can reach her, but we both end up getting hurt. The boat falls down, hitting some plants. Amelia tries to control the ship but it only does a little.

The boat still hits the plants and even goes through one, before the ship does a nose dive. The tip getting caught into the ground, tipping us over, the ship slides a few meters before coming to a stop. We lift up the ship, so we can crawl out from underneath the ship.

"Oh my goodness that was more fun than I ever want to have again" says Delbert getting up.

"That's not one of my gossamers landings" she falls down.

"Captain" says Delbert as Amelia gets back up.

"Don't fuss" she says, "slight bruising that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain" she brushes herself off.

I don't even want to try to move, because of the pain I'm in, but I do struggle up to my feet. I sway a little as Jim tries to steady me, as Amelia takes command of the four of us.

"Mr. Hawkins" she looks at Delbert but realizes it's not him and turns toward us.

"The map if you will please" Jim pulls the map out of his pocket, sighing.

We watch as the map floats up and turns into Morph.

"Morph" Jim says as Morph laughs at us. "Morph where's the map?"

Morph turns into ropes and the map showing us it is back on the ship.

"Are you serious, it's back on the ship" yells Jim.

"Stifle that blob and get low, we've got company" commands Amelia as the other boat goes by.

"We need a more defensible position, Mr. Hawkins, and Mr. Sons scout ahead" says Amelia as she hands Jim a plasma pistol.

"Aye, Captain" we both say.

"Steady, steady, now let's have a look at that" says Delbert.

Jim and I walk off with Morph looking around the place for anything more interesting, and safer place to stay.

"Shush" I say as Jim grabs the pistol from his back pocket.

"Oh this is fantastic, a carbon based life form" says this metallic robot as he pins Jim down. "Come to rescue me at last, I just want to hug you, and squeeze you, and hold you close to me" says the robot as I watch with a hint of jealously in my eyes.

"Alright ok just would you let go of me" says Jim as the robot hugs him.

"Oh sorry, sorry, it's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean solitude's fine, don't get me wrong but for heaven's sake after a hundred years you go a little nuts" says the robot.

Jim just glares at him.

"I'm sorr sorry, am I, I am ah my name is ah, B.E.N. of course. I'm B.E.N. Bio Electronic Navigator and you two are" says B.E.N. as morph turns into him making a strange sound, Jim stops Morph.

"Jim" says Jim.

"Marius" I say.

"Oh what a pleasure to meet you Jimmy and Marious" says B.E.N. shaking both of our hands.

"It's Jim and Marius" says Jim as he tries to pick up the gun he dropped.

"Anyway" starts B.E.N.

"Look we're kind of in a hurry, we've got to find a place to hide, and their pirates" I state stopping B.E.N.

"Oh Pirates, don't get me started on pirates. I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint, this guy had such a temper" states B.E.N.

"Wait, wait you knew Captain Flint" states Jim.

"I think he suffered from mood swings personally I'm not a therapist. Anyway but I, you let me know if I'm rambling" states B.E.N.

"Well that means…but then wait you've got to know about the treasure" stumbles Jim trying to understand.

I shake my head at Jim as I sit down to watch him talk to B.E.N.

"Treasure" states B.E.N.

"Yeah, Flint's Trove, yeah a loot of a thousand worlds" states Jim as Morph tunrs into a treasure chest full of money.

"It's well, it's all a little fussy, wait I rem-remember I do, treasure lots of treasure. Buried in the centroid, centroid, centroid of the mechanism, and there was this big door, opening and closing and opening and closing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure, nobody could ever get to his treasure. So I helped him dada inaccessible reboot premo, premo, premo" states B.E.N.

"B.E.N., B.E.N" I slap him as Jim said his name.

"Reboot, and you are" starts B.E.N.

"Wait, wait, what about the treasure" I stutter out.

"I wanna say Larry" states B.E.N.

"The centroid of the mechanism" states Jim.

"I'm sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be, I've lost my mind. Haha I've lost my mind, you've haven't found it have you" asks B.E.N. patting us both down.

"Huh" both Jim and I say.

"My missing piece, my primary memory circuit" states B.E.N.

"Look B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hid ok, so we're just going be, ya know on" states Jim backing away slowly.

"Oh, ah so well ah I guess as this is goodbye huh, I I'm sorry I'm so dysfunctional, ah so ah go ahead and uh I do understand I do. Bye, bye" speaks B.E.N. as he turns to leave us.

"Can't we let him tag along?" I ask.

"Look if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking" states Jim to B.E.N.

"Huzzah ahhh oh this is fantastic" starts B.E.N. as he jumps onto Jim.

Maybe it was a wrong idea to let him come, I think. I hate B.E.N. for just hugging Jim, so I turn around and start to walk away. I still listen to their conversation though.

"Me and my best buds out looking for a" gulps B.E.N. getting down. "Be quiet" whispers B.E.N.

"And you have to stop touching me" states Jim as I turn to look at Jim, he smiles at me as B.E.N. starts talking again.

"Touching and talking, the two big no, no's" put out B.E.N.

Good, no one should touch my Jim ever, but me.

"Ok, now I think we should head" starts Jim.

"Say listen, before we go out on our big search um would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place, kind of urgent" interrupts B.E.N.

"B.E.N., I think you just solved our problem" smiles Jim.

"I think so too Jim, shall we go back and get Captain Amelia and Delbert now" I finally say after a little while.

Oh my god this is such hard work, only doing one a day and it is hard. Review please, thank you

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	9. Bargaining For the Map and Sneaking Back

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 9: Bargaining For the Map and Sneaking Back on Ship

"Pardon the mess people, you'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often" states B.E.N.

I sigh and look around as Delbert brings in Amelia, looking over at Jim and Morph I sigh again as I sit down.

"But you know when you're bachelor, it you tend to let things go, ah isn't that sweet. I find old fashion romance so touching, don't you?" asks B.E.N.

"I do" I say watching as Delbert put Amelia down gently.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" asks B.E.N.

"Oh ah no thank you, we don't drink" says Delbert taking off his coat "and ah we're not a couple." Amelia looks up at him and smiles. "Look at these marking, they are identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture" states Delbert looking around as he covers up the awkwardness he must feel towards Amelia right now.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Sons stop anyone who tries to approach" commands Amelia still in pain.

Delbert puts his coat under Amelia's head as a pillow he says "yes, yes now listen to me, stop giving order for a few millio seconds and lie still."

"Very force full Doctor, go on say something else" states Amelia as pain laces her voice.

I turn away to see B.E.N. looking out the big door way.

"Hey look, there's some more of your buddies, HEY FELLLAS, WE'RE OVER HER FELLAS" yells B.E.N.

The pirates start to fire on us, we fire back hoping not to get shot, and we hear Silver call out.

"Stop wasting your fire. Hello up there Jimbo, Mars. If ah it's alright with the captain I'd like a short word with ya, no tricks just a little palaver"

We both look at Amelia hoping she'd say something about it.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless! Pestilential" Amelia tries to get up.

"Captain" commands Delbert.

"That means" I start.

"He thinks we still have it" finishes Jim.

We both head out toward Silver to see what he wants.

"Ah, Morphy! I wondered where you was off to" Silver says as he sits down. "Oh, this poor old legs downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley haha" starts Silver.

We just look at him with a mad expression each.

"Whatever you both heard back there, at least the part concerning both of you, I didn't mean a word of it. Had that blood thirsty lot had thought I'd gone soft, they'd of gutted us all" continues Silver.

"Listen to me. If we play our cards right…we can all three walk away from this rich as kings" finishes Silver.

"Yeah?" says Jim.

"Sound nice" I state.

"You two get me that map…and uh… an even portion of the treasure goes to you both" Silver states sticking out both hands for us to shake on.

"Boy. You are really something. All that talk of greatness…light coming off my sails… what a joke" says Jim.

"Now see here Jimbo, Mars" stutters out Silver.

"At least you taught us one thing, stick to it" says Jim.

"Right, that's just what we are going to do, we are going to make sure you don't see one drabloon of our treasure" I state as we circle him.

"That treasure is owed me by thunder" shouts Silver getting up.

"Well try to find it without our map by thunder" we both shout back.

"Oh, you two still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boys? Now mark me either I get that map by dawn tomorra or so help me… I'll use the ship's cannoncs to blast you all to kingdom come. Motph hop to it, NOW!" shouts Silver to us both as he turns to leave.

We all leave back to our places, Jim and I to B.E.N.'s home.

"Gentlemen, we must stay together and, and" starts Amelia.

"And what, what, we must stay together and what" shouts Delbert for no real reason.

"Doctor you have wonderful eyes" says Amelia.

"She's lost her mind" states Delbert.

"Well you gotta help her" state Jim going up to the two.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer not a doctor. I mean I am a doctor but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctrine, it's not the same thing, you can't help people with a doctrine, you just sit there and you're useless" heaves out Delbert.

"It's ok Doc" I say.

"It'll be alright" speaks Jim.

We both are at a lost as to what to do at this point in time.

"Yeah Doc. Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of things, it's just, it's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things. Jim any thoughts" B.E.N. whispers the last part to Jim.

Jim and I look up at the ship, to where the map is. I look over at him, hoping he has a plan to get us out of here alive. I'm just a mechanic, I like to fix things up, that is all, so me coming up with a plan is like trying to say that I'm a planet.

"Without the map, we're dead, if we try to leave, we're dead, if we stay here--" states Jim being cut off by Morph.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead" repeats Morph.

"Well I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time heh, so I'll just slip out the back door" states B.E.N. opening a door up.

"Backdoor" I say hopefully.

Jim and I go over to where B.E.N. is standing.

"Oh yeah, I get a delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends" states B.E.N.

"What is all this stuff?" asks Jim as we both look down to see something amazing.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet, not a clue" answers B.E.N.

"Hey Doc. Doc. I think I found a way out of here" states Jim.

"No, no Jim wait the captain ordered us to stay" starts Delbert.

"We'll be back" Jim says we jump into the hole.

"Cannon Ball" shouts B.E.N.

As we climb through the machinery I look at the mechanism with fascination, all this makes up a planet that has plants grow on it. I am amazed, I think about everything that has happened to us so far. I know Jim doesn't feel the same way I do for him but at least we will make it out of here alive.

I look ahead at him as he follows B.E.N. around down here, I wonder what he is thinking about right now. He looks back at me and actually smiles, I really need to know if he loves me or not. B.E.N. lets us know that we are near the exit out of here. I wish I could stay longer, Jim and I peek out to see all the pirates sleeping, we hope we don't disturb them when B.E.N. appears.

"So what's the plan?" asks B.E.N. using his regular voice.

"Shh B.E.N. quiet" Jim and I say at the same time trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Ok here it is, we sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons and bring back the map" whispers Jim.

"That's a good plan, I like that plan. Only one thing I'm wondering is how do we get there?" asks B.E.N.

"On that" I say pointing at the small long boat.

B.E.N., Jim and I get on the small long boat, untying it we go very slowly away from the sleeping pirates. Very slowly we ascend up to the Legacy, hoping not to make a sound, so not to alert the ones that are on the ship.

After docking the long boat next to the ship, we peer over to see if any of the pirates are on the deck. We see that no one is there, so we climb over, B.E.N. crashing to the ground making the most noise, Jim says B.E.N. as we both look at him. We get to our feet, and climb down the stairs to the engine room is, so we can get to the long boat bay.

"Ok, I'll get the map you wait here" states Jim.

"Roger Jimmy, I'll neutralize cannons sir" says B.E.N.

"No wait no B.E.N." starts Jim but B.E.N. is already gone, singing his own pirate song.

"I'll go after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid ok" I sigh going after B.E.N.

"Disable a few laser cannons, what is the big deal, all we got to do is find that one little wire, oh mama" says B.E.N.

"It's a very big deal B.E.N. pulling the wrong one can cause a very wrong effect that we don't want" I say coming up next to him.

Third Person's Point of View

Jim creeps down to the docking of the small long boats to the ropes where Morph left the map, finding it.

"Yes" he says picking it up and the alarms start to go off.

Marius' Point of View

"B.E.N. you idiot that is the alarm on the ship, plug it back in" I say to him.

"Bad B.E.N., bad, fixing" he says putting it back in and I sigh.

Third Person's Point of View

"That stupid robot is gonna get us all…killed" says Him stopping.

"Cabin boy" smiles Scroop coming after Jim.

Jim runs away from him as Scroop is on his tail, Morph turns into pie which hits Scroop in the face. Scroop growls as he pulls Morph off of his face, Morph gets thrown into a duct, flying away from Scroop.

Jim gets the gun ready from his hiding spot and comes out pointing the gun at Scroop, Scroop stops but the lights go out and nobody can see a thing.

Marius' Point of View

"B.E.N. you idiot turn the lights back on" I shout at him.

"OK whoops, don't panic. Breathing in and breathing out…" states B.E.N. as he plugs it back in.

Third Person's Point of View

Lights turn back on but Scroop is not in front of Jim like he had been before. Jim looks around him but Scroop starts to come down from the ceiling. Morph comes out of a duct coughing, he sees Scroop and pokes him in the eyes and goes back into the ducts.

Scroop lashes out and knocks Jim back; Jim loses his hold on the gun and tries to reach for it. Scroop comes down and attacks Jim, not giving him a chance t get the gun.

Marius' Point of View

'This has gotta be cannons, maybe not" says B.E.N. at the last part we float into the air.

"B.E.N. that's is it, I'm taking over as soon as you plug that thing back in. Got it" I shout at B.E.N. again.

Third Person's Point of View

Jim tarts to float up along with Scroop and the gun, Jim kicks Scroop and he flies out of the place as Jim tries to grab onto something to stop himself from going even further up.

Oh my god, it is almost done and this part as hard to get down on paper and to type up, I hope you liked it. Review Please

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	10. Sneaking Back on Ship, the Discovery, an

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 10: Sneaking Back on Ship, the Discovery, and the Treasure

Third Person's Point of View

Jim didn't catch anything as he went flying up into the air until he hit the crow's nest and had to grab onto the pirates flag. He gasps as he sees Scroop climbing up after him, Jim sees the gun floating up and tries to grab the gun, just to knock it further from his reach.

"Come on, come on, come on, NO" shouts Jim.

"Oh yes, do say hello to Mr. Arrow" speaks Scroop trying to cut the rope holding the flag to the ship.

Jim climbs down the flag to the pole that is holding it; Scroop sees this and climbs up to Jim wanting to kill him.

"Tell him yourself" yells Jim jumping out of the way, while kicking Scroop into the flag.

The rope finally rips apart, and as Scroop tears through the flag he is floating away from Jim.

"Ahhh" HE screams as he drifts away.

Marius' Point of View

"Back you go you naughty plug" says B.E.N. as I plug it back in, making the gravity come back on.

I unplug the laser cannons without B.E.N.'s help, hoping he has learned a lesson on letting people who know what they are doing do it. We head back up top to see if Jim got the map or not and to make sure he is alive.

Third Person's Point of View

As gravity comes back on, Jim gets slammed down into the crow's nest, sitting up he looks up at the stars until he hears a rattling sound. Morph comes out of the communications tube covered in soot; Jim looks at Morph as he coughs.

"Morph" says Jim as a voice is heard from below.

Marius' Point of View

"Laser cannons disabled Captain Jimmy sir, see that wasn't so tough" says B.E.N. as Jim leans over looking down on us.

"I tried Jim, I really did but B.E.N. here is a very hard headed robot. You ok Jim, cause I think we should go" I say as Jim climbs down from the Crow's nest.

"I'm fine, almost got killed but ok, let's go you two" sighs Jim breathing heavy.

We get back onto the small longboat, heading right back to the underground to get back into B.E.N.'s house.

"Jim I don't like this" I say as Jim gets down.

"Doc. Wake up I got the map" says Jim as a hand reaches out to grab the map.

It's Silver's great he got in because we left, I knew something was wrong.

"Fine work Jimbo, Mars, fine work indeed" says Silver.

I llok around until I spot Delbert and Amelia all tied up with Pirates all around us. They are closing in fast, I start to panic which by the way is something we don't need, and I shouldn't be doing, but I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Thanks for showing us the way in boy" says a pirate.

Jim looks at me and I nod my head, both of us try to make a run for it but they grab us before we could do a thing. Morph bites one but he whacks Morph on the ground and he goes into Jim's pocket.

I struggle even harder, so a pirate hits me in the gut, I fall to the ground holding my gut and someone elbow's me in the back of the head. I don't black out I just fall completely to the ground, I sit up wincing, this is not good for my old injures.

"What's this sorry stack of metal" says a pirate grabbing B.E.N. and putting a knife to his throat.

"Not the face" he says.

Silver walks up to us with the map in his hand, tossing it up and down. I can't take much more of this but I must remain calm for Jim's sake if not mine.

"You're just like me Jimbo, Mars, you hates to lose" says Silver in our faces.

Jim tries to get free again, as Silver laughs in our faces, he then tries to open the map, but he can't do it because he doesn't know how to open the map up. he looks at Jim and I as Jim shakes his head.

"Open it" Silver says giving it to Jim to open.

Jim looks at Silver with a hard glare; Silver takes out his gun and points it at me of all people.

"I'd get busy," Silver states.

Jim looks at Amelia and Delbert, Delbert is shaking his head yes at first but looks at Amelia who is shaking her head no to him. He looks at me for an answer because he can't make up his mind or maybe for another reason, I don't know.

"It is your choice whether you open it or not" I say looking away from him.

I hear Jim open up the sphere, the intelligent pixels show Treasure Planet and then starts blinking to where we need to go to get to the treasure.

"Of all the powers that be, would you look" says Silver.

"Tie them up and leave them with the other till we-what" says Silver as the trail disappears.

"You want the map, you're taking me and Marius too" says Jim looking calm.

"We'll take them all" says Silver.

We all get into the small longboat and follow the trail all over the planet, ending in an area with very tall plants in the way. Silver gets out taking me with him, keeping my wrist in a tight hold in his mechanic hand.

Jim gets out as Amelia and Delbert stay in the longboat, keeping them somewhat safe, B.E.N. gets out as well with a few more pirates.

"It's ok Morph" says Jim patting Morph on the head cause it's afraid.

"Jimmy I don't know, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes, at least I think it is my life. WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LUPE" B.E.N. speaks.

"B.E.N. shhh" Jim says.

"Sorry" says B.E.N. quietly.

"This isn't over yet" says Jim coming up to me and Silver.

"We're getting closer lads, I smell treasure a waiting" says Silver switching hands with me, so he can make a sword.

Silver also grabs the front of Jim, pulling him closer to us, as he cuts his way through the tall stuff only for us to see a huge cliff in front of us.

"Where is it?" asks Silver.

"I see nothing, one great big sticking hunk of nothing" says Onus.

Silver lets go of Jim but he keeps his hold on me.

"Let me go" I say as I struggle to get away.

"NO, what's going on Jimbo?" asks Silver to Jim.

"I don't know I can't get it open" says Jim trying to get it to open up.

A pirate shoves Jim to the ground, Jim starts to look at the ground with interest.

"I suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast" says Silver.

Jim shoves the sphere into the round hole, while the pirates suggest throwing us both off the cliff but the ground lights up. a huge green things pops up in front of us as the small ball of green pops up from the ground in front of Jim.

"Ah have mercy" says Silver.

"The Lagoon Nebula" states Jim.

"But that's half way across the Galaxy" speaks Silver.

Jim starts to press buttons while talking about it. "A big door, opening, and closing. Let's see Kinapis, Montressor Space Port. So that's how Flint did it. He used this portal to roam the universe steeling treasure" says Jim.

Silver lets go of me as he pushes Jim out of the way. "But where'd he stash it all, where's that blasted treasure" growls Silver.

"Treasure, treasure it buried in the" B.E.N. starts trying to remember.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism, what if the whole Planet is the mechanism, and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet" I say.

All the pirates go nuts trying to get to the middle of the planet.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?" asks Silver still pushing on planets.

"Just open the right door" answers Jim as he pushes on Treasure Planet.

The door opens and Jim and I go through first but Silver grabs our shoulders and pushes us away as he steps into the place. We all end up going in, as we walk to the edge and look out.

"The loot of a thousand worlds" says Silver.

All the pirates go out and into the treasure.

"This is all seemly very similar" starts B.E.N. trying to figure it out.

Jim and I spot a ship, looking toward Silver to see him occupied.

"I can't remember why" continues B.E.N.

"B.E.N. come on, we're getting out of here" Jim says as he follows me to the small ship.

Jim and I climb onto the ship, helping B.E.N. up as well.

"Do you know what's strange Jimmy, Marius, I can't tell ya how frustrating this is to me, cause there's something just it's nagging at the back of my mind ahhh" continues B.E.N.

"Captain Flint" Jim and I say at the same time.

"In the flesh, well sorta except for skin, or organs, or anything that resembles flesh that's not their" speaks B.E.N. as we get a closer look at the corpse.

"And yet it's so odd you know I remember there was something horrible that Flint didn't want anyone else to know. But I just, can't remember what it was" speaks B.E.N. again as I take something from Flint's hand and I hand it to Jim.

"Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose" finishes B.E.N.

"B.E.N., I think we just found your mind, hold still" says Jim going up to B.E.N.

"Jimmy your hands are very, very cold" says B.E.N. as his mind reconnects with his body. "Wow hello, you know Jimmy. I was just thinking, I was just think--. It's all flooding back, all my memories right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit, so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap" starts B.E.N. looking at us both.

Well, now it is time to escape from an exploding Planet, run away folks but read the chapter first then run away. Review For me please, I love reading reviews even if they are flames. I laugh at flames

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	11. The Escape

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same.

Chapter 11: The Escape

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM

A big crash is heard right after B.E.N. stops talking to us about it.

"Speaking of which" starts B.E.N.

"Huh?" says Jim as we all look up at the top.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steel his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian Kite" finishes B.E.N. as he backs up some.

A piece of the prongs falls down crashing and splitting the core, as the money starts to disappear. The laser starts to move off course, melting money as pirates start running away.

"Run Jimmy and Marius! Run for your life" states B.E.N. trying to pull us away.

"You go back and help the captain and Doc! If we're not there in five minutes, leave without us" I shout as I go under and try to fix this ship enough to run as Jim goes to the controls on top.

"I'm not leaving my buddies Marius, or Jimmy. Unless they look at me like that" states B.E.N. as he pulls me from underneath the controls to see my face and hands with wires, and then looks up at Jim. "Bye Jim, Marius."

The treasure continues to disappear and melt away, "No! No! No!" shouts Silver trying to keep the treasure next to him. Two of his men fall in with the treasure as others head back to the longboat.

Third Person's Point of View

Back at the longboat, Doc, and Captain Amelia are still waiting around.

"All my life, I dreamed of an adventure like this. I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you" says Delbert.

"Oh, don't be daft. You've been very helpful. Truly" says Amelia in response.

"I feel like such a useless weakling. With abnormally thin wrists. Excuse me, brutish pirate. Yes, you. I have a question. Is it that your body is too massive for your teeny-tiny head or is it that your head is too teeny-tiny for you big fat body?" asks Delbert as the pirate comes over to him.

"I pummel you good!" says the pirate.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, but before you do I have one more question. Is this yours"? asks Delbert as he points the pirates gun at him.

Marius' Point of View

Finally we get the small ship working and it lifts off the ground.

"Yes! Morph, Marius, we are so out of here" says Jim at the wheel.

"Ah Jimbo, Mars! Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" states Silver climbing on board of the ship.

"Get back" I say as I draw a sword and point it at Silver.

"I like you lad, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure" says Silver coming closer to us.

"Watch it" says Jim as I had almost hit him.

"Sorry, I'll protect us" I say standing firm.

The laser hits the ship, knocking Jim and me over board, Silver catches the ship before he falls too far. As Jim and I fall further down, I finally grab onto something as Jim falls further than me. He grabs onto what he can, sliding down some. I go out to reach for him.

"Reach Jim, reach please" I say as we both reach out to each other.

"I can't Marius" he says to me as we almost touch.

"Yes you can" I say coming down a little further, grabbing his hand the best I could.

Silver finally comes down to try to reach my hand tp pull us both back up.

"Oh, blast me for a fool" says Silver letting go of the boat o catch my hand in time as we start to fall some more.

Tossing us back up onto safe land for a little while at least, we run out of the place, past the door as we try to escape from the blasts.

"Silver you gave up?" starts Jim as we continue to run.

"Just a long life obsession Jim, Marius, I'll get over it" says Silver.

"Aloha, Jimmy, Marius! Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!" yells B.E.N. from the Legacy.

We all get up onto the ship, ready to take off as soon as possible to get out of here. The ship sets off, as we try to leave to leave this planet behind us.

"Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of" starts Silver as he heads up the stairs.

"Save you clap trap for the judge, Silver!" states Amelia walking away.

A part of the planet smashes into the main mass, destroying a sail and falling down on one of the laser cannons. The ship's speed slows down considerably.

""Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only 30 of capacity" states B.E.N.

"30? That means we're, we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time" says Dlebert looking at Amelia.

Jim and I look back at the portal, thinking maybe the same thing.

"We gotta turn around" I say.

"What?" asks Amelia looking down at us.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" states Jim as I look over the laser cannon's head that fell off.

"Pardon me, Jim, Marius, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?!" asks Delbert not looking back.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door" states Jim pulling off a piece of the ship.

"Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible" starts Delbert before getting interrupted.

"Listen to the boys!" yells Silver coming down.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" states B.E.N. typing on his little navigator.

"What do you need, Jim, Marius?" asks Silver coming up to us.

"We need you to attach this laser cannon part to this broken off side of the ship" I state as I watch Jim look around.

"Alright, stand back, stand back, now" says Silver putting out a small melting laser. "There you go" says Silver helping us lift it up to the edge.

"There you go" repeats Morph trying to help as well.

"I'm coming with you" I state hopping on behind him after he hoped on.

"No, it's too dangerous" shouts Jim at me.

"That's why I'm coming with you" I say as we stand up, I wrap my arms around him, waiting to blast off.

"Ok, now, no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal" states Jim as B.E.N. calls out fifty-eight seconds!

We blast off after looking at Silver's face; we race back toward the portal. We push into things to help us get closer to it, when it shuts off Jim just steps on it to start it back up again. We are heading for the portal, dodging mostly anything in our path, this is great.

This time when the laser cannon fails, Jim can't get it to start back up again. We are mow falling downward toward the exploding core.

"No, no" Jim repeats over and over again, as she keeps trying.

"Jim put it up to the wall, maybe a spark will turn it back on, if we create one" I say to him as we continue to fall.

He pushes the back end up to the wall, as we slid down it sparks start to fly. Some catch on, and we shoot back up and out just as the ship passes us. We fly pass the ship. Jim reaches out and down to push on Montressor space port, as I Jump off the back and roll.

I grab the map as the others pass through, I try to go through the portal before it closes and only my right hand gets caught. I stick the map into my pocket as I wrap up my wrist while waiting for Jim to pick me up.

"What did you do that for, jumping off it?" yells Jim as he picks me up.

"The map is very important to me, like your mom is too you" I tell him.

"You idiot, you're the most important person to me because I love you" says Jim wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you" I say hugging him back the best I can.

"Wow! Yeah!" shouts Jim happy.

"You done it! Jimmy, Marius!" shouts Silver. "You done it, boy! Hahaha! Didn't I say the lads had greatness in them?" laughs Silver.

Jim helps me jump off of the thing to land in the ship where Morph greets us.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective, I'd be proud to recommend you two to the Interstellar Academy, they could use men like you two" says Amelia to us.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may down play the life-threatening parts" says Delbert before leaving us alone.

"Jimmy, Marius that was unforgettable! I know you don't like touching but get ready for a hug big guys, cause I gotta hug ya!" states B.E.N. hugging me then Jim.

I have Amelia take a look at my wrist saying I need to get to a hospital soon. Jim hugs B.E.N. back swinging him around before putting him back down.

"Hey, you hugged me back" states B.E.N. "oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Does anyone have a tissue?"

Jim and I look to where Silver was supposed to be, and we do not see him there at all.

Ahhhh, it is the best one chapter to go and then I can start typing up the second part of this series of Jim and I. lol Review please, please, thank you

Dark Angel From Mercury.


	12. Silver and Jim Say Goodbye and Going Hom

Jim and I

I don't own Treasure Planet but I do know the name of the man who does own it and it is Mr. Robert Stevenson. By the way this will go like the movie except a few changes will be in it. I got the idea from another writer but it's not going to be the same. Sorry it took me forever to post the last to chapters but I was home with no internet, thus I couldn't post anything.

Chapter 12: Silver and Jim Say Goodbye and Going Home

Jim and I travel down stairs to the long boat bay to find Silver there, he's untying the last long boat that way he can escape from going to jail.

"Morph, we gotta make tracks" says Silver tying to keep Morph quiet.

"I know" says Morph.

"You never quit do you?" I ask as we come into view.

"Ah, Jimbo, Mars! Haha! I was merely checking to make sure our last longboat was safe and secure" says Silver not tying the rope right.

"Mmm, well that should hold it" says Jim tying it the right way.

"Heh heh heh, I taught you too well. If you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart" says Silver to us both.

I open the longboat bay for them to leave as Jim unties the long boat from the bay.

"What say you two ship out with us lads? You two and me, Hawkins, Silver, and Sons full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" says Silver to us.

"You know when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second but, uh, I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do" says Jim.

"Same for me to everything he said" I state to Silver as I look at Jim.

"And what do you see of that pal of yours?" asks Silver.

"A future" we both answer.

"Why look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You've both something special, Jim, Marius you both are gonna rattle the stars, you are" Silver says as we give him a hug.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine" says Silver wiping out his eyes.

"Wahh" cries Morph.

"Oh, hey, Morph, we'll see ya around, ok?" I say to him as Jim holds him.

"See ya around" returns Morph getting up.

"Morph. I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on these two pups. Will ya do me that little favor?" asks Silver to Morph.

"Aye-Aye captain" says Morph rubbing up against Silver before coming back over to us.

Silver gets into the longboat turning to look up at us.

"Oh, and one more thing. This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that inn of hers" says Silver tossing up some money, "and get Marius a cyborg hand will ya."

"Stay out of trouble" I start.

"Ya old scalawag" finishes Jim.

"Why JImbo, Mars lads, when have I ever done otherwise?" asks Silver before taking off.

We all head back to Montressor space port, as we land Jim and I take off to find his mother. She is looking for us and is really happy to see us both but Jim more than me. We find her and he gives her a hug, I smile as the two pull apart.

"Oh, hello Marius" she says to me.

Four Years Later:

Marius' Point of View

We arrive at the Benbow Inn to show off that we graduated; the door opens as the two police officers go into the inn first. The two move aside to show Jim and me standing together in our uniforms. I of course complained about his hair being cut and his earring having to be taken out.

Now that we have graduated from the academy he can grow his hair back out and put his earring back into his ear. Everyone cheers as the party picks back up, all having fun for the grand opening of the new and improved Benbow Inn. I drag Jim to the window and away from everyone else, wanting Jim to myself for a little while.

Tonight I ask Jim my boyfriend to marry me. "Jim I think this is the best time to ask you" I bend down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I ask him pulling out a small box and open it up with my cyborg hand.

Jim looks at the beautiful diamond ring, "Oh my god, yes I'll marry you" he shouts wrapping his arms around my waist.

I give him the ring, so he can go show it off to everyone he knows. I sigh and look out the window with Jim in my arms.

It's good to see the sun and feel this place

This place I never thought would feel like home

And I ran forever

Far away

And I always thought I'd end up here alone

Somehow the world has changed me

And I've come home

To give you back the things they took from you

And I feel you know

I'm not alone

I always know where you are

When I see myself

I always know where you are

Where you are

And I found something that was always there

Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel

But now I'm strong, and I won't kneel

Except to thank who's watching over me

And somehow I feel so strong

And I've begun to be the one

I never thought I'd be

And I feel you now

I'm not alone

I always know where you are

And when I see myself

I always know where you are

Where you are

Now it's all so clear

And I believe

That everything's been opened up to me

And I feel you now

I'm not alone

I always know

I always know where you are

And when I see myself

I always know where you are

And when I feel the sun

I always know where you are

And when I see myself

I always know where you are

Where you are

THE END OF PART ONE

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND BY THE WAY I WILL BE NEEDEDING HELP COMING UP WITH THINGS TO HAPPEN IN THE SECOND PART. ALTHOUGH I ONLY WANT IT TO GO UP TO CHAPTER 14.

Dark Angel From Mercury.


End file.
